Now and Then
by Dicchan Takaminata-n
Summary: Aku tidak ingin mempercayai siapapun. Aku takut orang yang kupercayai akan berbalik membohongiku, meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku agar aku dapat percaya padamu? Hanya padamu seorang.../CHAP 3 update! Read n Review?
1. Chapter 1 : Nightmare?

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**Warning! AU, OOC (maybe), shounen-ai, typo(maybe), dll.**

**Summary:** **Aku tidak ingin mempercayai siapapun. Aku takut orang yang kupercayai akan berbalik membohongiku, meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku agar aku dapat percaya padamu? Hanya padamu seorang.**

**My first Kuroshitsuji's Fanfic, so please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 : Nightmare?**

**.**

**.**

_Kau yang telah mengajarkan makna dari hidup ini padaku..._

_Mengisi dan memenuhi hari-hari tak berartiku dengan cinta yang bahkan masih saja mengalir di dalam hatiku, _

_sampai saat ini_

_Kumohon, kembalilah..._

**.**

**.**

"_K-kenapa...? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kepada kami, paman?"_

"_Padahal... padahal Ayah selalu mempercayaimu! Dia selalu menganggapmu sebagai keluarganya. T-tapi, kau..."_

"_Aku tersanjung akan kebaikan kalian padaku. Namun, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan..."_

"_Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku akan memeritahu satu hal, Ciel..."_

"_Jangan pernah percaya kepada siapapun!"_

"UWAA!"

Aku bangun dan terduduk di atas ranjangku. Rasanya sangat sulit bernapas, entah karena yang barusan atau memang karena penyakitku. Aku dapat melihat butiran-butiran keringat yang menetes dari wajahku jatuh mendarat di selimut yang menutupi setengah dari bagian tubuhku.

"Ughh..." aku mengerang kecil, sambil memegangi kepalaku. Sakit. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, pusing, dan aku merasa agak mual. Kucoba untuk melirik ke meja di samping kiriku, melihat angka berapa yang tertera di jam yang terletak di sana.

Pukul 3.13 _dini hari_.

Sial. Terbangun jam segini hanya karena mimpi itu? Kenapa mimpi tentang _waktu itu_ tiba-tiba muncul? Padahal aku tak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi...

Napasku masih terasa belum teratur. Ah, kalau sudah seperti ini, berarti memang penyakitku yang sedang kambuh. Tapi biarlah, aku hanya tinggal lanjut tidur saja, dan keesokan harinya pasti sudah sehat kembali.

Kujatuhkan tubuhku secara perlahan di atas ranjang, tanpa adanya niat untuk menarik selimutku. Keringat yang sangat banyak tadi masih ada, sampai-sampai bajuku terasa basah. Ini tidak nyaman, namun aku tak peduli. Aku ingin kembali tidur saat ini, dengan harapan tidak akan melihat mimpi yang sama. Sangat tidak ingin.

Baru saja aku menutup kedua mataku, tiba-tiba mereka terbuka lagi. Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk jika memang ingin melanjutkan tidurku di sini. Bisa-bisa, mimpi tadi malah berlanjut. Aku berpikir, apa mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur di kamar_nya _saja, ya?

Aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurku, tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar di dalam kepalaku. Untuk beberapa menit, aku hanya duduk di tepi ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun, sebelum berdiri dan mulai berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu.

_CEKLEK_

Setelah pintu terbuka, kubiarkan kedua kakiku membawa tubuh ini ke tempat manapun yang sedang diinginkannya saat ini. Aku berjalan sendirian, di lorong yang gelap, dengan perasaan sedikit kacau. Aku tahu ini tak mungkin tapi, aku selalu berharap bahwa _dia _akan ada di sana dan menyambutku dengan hangat, seperti yang biasa dilakukan_nya_. Aku tahu, karena _dia_ akan mudah terbangun walau hanya karena suara decitan pintu saja.

Sementara aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, tak sadar aku telah berada di depan kamar_nya. _Seperti yang kuduga, pintu ini pasti tertutup. Sejenak aku merasa ragu, apa aku memang harus masuk ke dalamnya? Atau apakah aku kambali ke kamarku saja?

Dan sekali lagi, tanpa sadar tangan kananku telah menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut. Memutarnya, hingga pintu itu terbuka secara perlahan. Aku takut. Apakah yang berada di dalamnya tidak akan berubah? Apakah akan sama seperti sekarang, atau sama seperti dulu?

"_Hm? Ciel? Ada apa jam segini? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?"_

Aku hanya terdiam. Ya, itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat ingin kudengar dari_nya_.

"_Hah... Ciel, kau bermimpi buruk lagi, ya?"_

Ya. Saking buruknya, aku sangat ingin hilang ingatan karenanya.

"_Tak apa, aku akan menghiburmu! Ayo, sini!"_

Ya. Aku senang jika aku dapat mendengarmu mengatakannya padaku. Apalagi dengan senyumanmu itu...

Namun sayangnya, itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi. Pintu ini terbuka, dan yang tampak di dalamnya hanyalah kamar tidur yang kosong. Kosong bukan karena tak ada apapun di dalamnya, namun kosong karena tak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Sepanjang mataku menelusur, yang tampak hanyalah perabotan-perabotan yang sejak dulu memang sudah ada di sana.

Perasaanku semakin kacau. Ternyata, apa yang berada di dalamnya sama sekali tak berubah. Tak berubah, tak seperti yang dulu. Inilah yang kutakutkan. Padahal, aku selalu berharap bahwa semua yang telah terjadi _saat itu_ hanya mimpi. Padahal, aku selalu berharap bahwa _dia _akan menyambutku dengan kehangatannya setiap saat. Padahal, aku benci terhadap semua kenyataan ini...

Semua yang kulihat tadi hanyalah ilusi. Namun aku tetap merasa senang. Walaupun ilusi, semua perkataan_nya_ itu terlihat nyata. Bahkan ekspresi cemas_nya_, senyuman_nya_, sosok_nya_, semuanya terlihat nyata.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan perlahan, masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Hal yang menjadi tujuanku memang hanya satu. Yaitu _king size bed _yang selalu terletak di tengah-tengah kamar, yang terkadang juga menjadi tempatku untuk tidur. Ranjang tersebut sama sekali tak berantakan. Tak seperti dulu, yang kadang menjadi arena berperang akibat beberapa keusilan dan kesalahpahaman kecil antara aku dan _dia_.

Kubaringkan tubuhku secara perlahan di atasnya, mencoba meresapi aroma tubuh_nya _yang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman. Aroma tersebut masih ada. Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu, sumber dari aroma tersebut tak ada di sini. Kututup kedua kelopak mataku, dengan bayang-bayang _dia _yang tengah memelukku dengan lembut.

Ah... padahal yang tersisa hanya aroma tubuh_nya _saja, namun aku berhasil dibuatnya merasa senyaman ini. Dasar. Tapi tak apalah. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah kenyamanan, dan aku sudah berhasil mendapatkannya. Semoga saja, mimpi buruk tadi berubah menjadi mimpi yang indah... dengan _dia _di dalamnya.

**.**

_At time I lost the people who I used to believe, _

_you're there for me_

_So please accept this weary soul in order to be able to lean on you_

_While looking at the millions of stars up there,_

_we're laughing together right from down here_

_You hold me gently,_

_caressing me in the warmth of your arms_

_For me,_

_you shine brighter than the millions of stars that exist_

**.**

"Jangan pernah percaya kepada siapapun!"

Pria dalam balutan serba hitam itu berkata padaku, dengan moncong pistol-nya yang telah terarah padaku.

Aku hanya bisa mencerna kata-katanya dengan ketakutan yang tak tertahankan. Kenapa? Kenapa paman menyakiti—bahkan menghilangkan nyawa Ayah dan Ibu, padahal selama ini dia selalu membantu bahkan menyelamatkan mereka? Ayah dan Ibu sudah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku bahkan selalu memperlakukannya layaknya pamanku sendiri. Dulu dia adalah pria yang baik dan menyenangkan. _Dulu._

Dengan seringaian dingin yang membuatku bergidik, dia malah memberitahu padaku agar tak pernah percaya kepada siapapun. Dan kini, aku tak akan pernah mau mempercayai siapapun _lagi_.

Aku tahu, bahwa ini semua akan menjadi akhir dari hidupku. Penyebab dari semua ini hanyalah satu. Kebohongan. Kebohonganlah yang telah merenggut segalanya dariku. Ayah, Ibu, kepercayaan, juga hidupku. Terdengar suara seperti 'trek' dari arah pistol itu. Apakah dia akan segera menembakkan pistol di tangannya itu padaku, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Ayah dan Ibu?

Rasa takutku telah hilang. Tubuhku yang sebelumnya bergetar, kini telah berhenti. Semua tergantikan oleh perasaan kosong dan hampa. Pikiranku sudah _blank, _dan tak mampu lagi bekerja. Perlahan, aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Semuanya telah berakhir.

_DOR!_

Suara yang memekakkan telingaku tersebut terdengar kembali. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

_BRUKK!_

Namun aku tak merasakan sakit apapun. Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah mati, ya?

Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun? Tergores sedikit pun, rasanya tidak. Sebelum aku sempat membuka kedua mataku, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatuyang memelukku. Aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Tangannya terasa besar, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Meski begitu, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu dari orang tersebut.

Hangat.

"Maaf. Aku tak sempat menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu..."

Orang itu memelukku dengan lembut. Membuatku hampir tak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya nyawaku telah diselamatkan olehmya. Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang terkesan dalam, namun lembut itu berbisik tepat di telingaku. Dia meminta maaf, karena tak sempat menyelamatkan nyawa Ayah dan Ibu. Aku tahu ini salah, karena yang seharusnya meminta maaf bukanlah dia.

Karena rasa percaya akan orang lain, Ayah dan Ibu bernasib seperti itu. Jika saja, jika saja kami tak pernah percaya terhadap hal yang palsu tersebut... jika saja Ayah mau melakukan perlawanan terhadap orang itu... semuanya pasti tak akan jadi seperti ini, bukan?

Secara spontan, aku balas melingkarkan kedua lenganku di bagian yang kuyakini sebagai lehernya. Aku tak sadar saat melakukannya. Saat kucoba untuk membuka kedua mataku, aku dapat melihat seorang pria yang seperti dugaanku—bertubuh lebih besar dariku. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dalam posisi seperti ini. Begitu kucoba untuk menengadahkan kepala, hal pertama yang terpantul di kedua manik mataku adalah sepasang mata berwarna merah pekat. Seperti batu _ruby_, sedikit menyeramkan namun juga tak kalah indah.

Setelahnya, aku dapat melihat seluruh lekuk wajahnya dengan jelas. Rambut berwarna hitam legam yang menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya, kulit berwarna putih pucat yang jelas terlihat olehku bahkan dalam kegelapan ruangan ini, juga senyuman yang mengingatkanku pada Ayah. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan tentang sosok yang tengah berada di hadapanku ini.

Indah, juga rupawan.

Aku yakin, bahwa senyumannya nampak persis dengan milik Ayah. Senyuman dari Ayah, yang kini sudah tak mungkin bisa untuk kulihat lagi. Juga senyuman Ibu, yang selalu bisa menenangkanku dikala sedih. Mengingatnya saja, mataku sudah terasa panas begini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari kedua mataku.

Sepertinya, pria di hadapanku ini sadar bahwa aku sudah akan menangis. Dia kembali membawaku ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Dia membuat tubuhku yang kedinginan ini menjadi hangat kembali. Aku takut. Rasanya pria ini terlalu mirip dengan Ayah. Aku takut, kalau semua perasaan ini akan lenyap begitu saja, dan aku mulai menangis dalam dekapannya.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ayah, Ibu, kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Apa ini merupakan sebuah hukuman bagiku? Hukuman, karena aku telah banyak mengecewakan kalian? Kumohon, tolong maafkan aku. Kumohon, jangan menghukumku dengan cara ini. Kalian boleh mengurungku selama mungkin, tidak memberiku cemilan berupa _cake _atau makanan manis kesukaanku, memukuliku berkali-kali, tapi tolong...tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.

"Ayah, Ibu... hiks...j-jangan tinggalkan...aku," aku berucap lirih disela-sela isak tangisku. Dilanjutkan dengan ucapan-ucapan maaf yang tak berhenti digumamkan oleh mulut ini.

Dapat terdengar dengan jelas, bunyi derap kaki yang sangat banyak. Mendekat menuju lokasi dimana aku berada saat ini. Pemilik derap kaki tersebut membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

"SEBASTIAN! Bagaimana kea—" seseorang berteriak kepada kami. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah pria yang hangat ini.

Aku masih sibuk menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan penyesalanku dalam air mata, sehingga aku hanya menurut saja saat pria itu mengangkat tubuhku—seperti seorang pengantin. Aku masih memeluk lehernya dengan erat, membuat bahu dan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mataku. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju gerombolan orang-orang yang tadi datang sembari membanting pintu ruangan ini.

Aku tak dapat melihat orang-orang itu. Aku hanya dapat mendengar Sebastian—sepertinya itu memang namanya—berkata dengan tegas pada orang-orang itu, "Aku berhasil melumpuhkan pelaku. Kalian semua urus apa yang ada di sini, sementara anak ini akan menjadi bagianku," dan setelahnya orang-orang itu hanya menuruti perkataan Sebastian.

Dia terlihat begitu tenang, padahal aku masih belum berhenti menangis di lehernya. Jujur, dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuhnya. Wanginya begitu menenangkan. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Kemudian, dia membawaku keluar dari rumah—menuju mobilnya. Setelah dia mendudukkanku di samping bangku kemudi, dia pun menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahku. Kemudian, dia mencium puncak kepalaku. "Besok aku akan menanyaimu beberapa pertanyaan, karena itu istirahatlah... Anak-anak harus tidur jam segini, oke?" ucapnya disertai dengan senyuman yang menurutku tulus.

Bagaikan mantra, kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Bahkan saat aku terlelap, aku masih saja berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Dan ketika aku terbangun nanti, Ayah dan Ibu akan memelukku dengan hangat seperti yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

Author's note:

Phew~ Ini adalah fic kuroshitsuji prtama yg sya publish... Sebenarnya sih, rencana mau dibikin oneshot aja. Cuman kayaknya kepanjangan, jadi nggk jadi deh...  
Nah, karena sya masih newbie disini, mohon bimbingannya ya! *bow*

Ah, fic ini jg sekalian mau saya prsembahkan buat seorang author yg sangat saya kagumi—namun kini ia tlah pergi meninggalkan kita semua... *plak* Err,, maksudnya bukan gitu ya.. tapi dia prgi meninggalkan dunia ffn. Saya sedih luar biasa, apalagi semua fic buatannya slalu bikin saya terbengong-bengong (?). dia author di FKI jg kok... kalau ada yg tau, diam aja ya? :)

Oh. Saya juga mau minta maaf kalau misalnya puisi berbahasa inggris diatas memiliki bnyak ksalahan... hehe, soalnya saya nggk bagus2 amat xD

So, everyone... Give me review, please? *evil smirk*

.

Sign, Dicchan


	2. Chapter 2 : Warmth

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**Warning! AU, Sho-ai, OOC, typo (maybe), dll**

**Chapter 2 : Warmth**

**.**

_Previously, in the past..._

_I can laugh with freely_

_Knows no fear of anything,_

_and the minds of children like me become so shallow_

_But now everything was different_

_It feels too hard for me to be able to smile,_

_and I've always being afraid of the world_

_Then, you're being there to remove those difficult feelings,_

_and carve the new feelings within my heart_

_**.**_

_Ciel's Pov_

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada diriku, namun saat aku tersadar aku telah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh warna putih. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Saat itulah aku mulai sadar bahwa aku telah dibawa ke tempat ini oleh pria yang menolongku malam itu. Tempat ini pasti rumah sakit, dan pasti pria itu yang membawaku ke sini.

Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk dengan susah payah. Namun setiap bergerak, pasti ada bagian dari tubuhku yang terasa sakit. Akupun sadar bahwa ternyata banyak perban yang bersarang di tubuhku. Apa lukaku memang sebanyak ini? Malam itu, aku memang disiksa habis-habisan di depan mata Ayah dan Ibu. Bahkan dalam posisi sedang menahan rasa sakit pun, aku masih dapat melihat raut wajah mereka berdua dengan jelas.

Ekspresi kemarahan dan kekecewaan di wajah Ayah, dan rasa takut yang terpancar jelas dari Ibu. Aku tahu, mereka pasti marah dan takut melihat anak mereka diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun, separah apapun luka yang ditorehkan padaku, tetap saja aku tak ikut terbunuh seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Justru mereka lah yang dibunuh tepat di depan mataku. Dan apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada.

Semua perban ini, semua rasa sakit dan kepedihan ini, semuanya nyata. Aku tahu, ternyata ini memang bukan mimpi. Tak ada lagi sosok Ayah dan Ibu yang akan tertawa bersamaku. Tidak ada lagi Ibu yang akan menggodaku, tak akan ada lagi Ayah yang akan mengajariku banyak hal. Mereka telah pergi, untuk selamanya. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku meremas selimut pasien dengan sangat kuat. Kutundukkan kepala dan kugigit bibir bagian bawahku tanpa peduli akan cairan asin yang keluar dari dalamnya. Mengingat tentang kejadian malam itu benar-benar membuatku semakin frustasi. Sebanyak apapun aku meyakinkan diri bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi, tetap tak ada satu pun yang dapat membuktikannya.

_TES_

_Ayah, Ibu..._

Akhirnya, air mata itu muncul kembali. Dengan tiba-tiba, dan tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku hanya terisak pelan di ruangan ini, dengan seorang diri. Dapat kurasakan cairan asin berwarna merah semakin keluar dari bibirku dan mulai merembes ke pakaianku.

_CEKLEK_

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari arah samping kiriku. Saat kulihat, pria yang menolongku malam itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Jarak kami terpisah beberapa meter. Jadi, tentu saja ia dapat melihat dengan jelas _tampang_ku yang jelas sedang kacau seperti ini. Masih ada setetes-dua tetes air mata yang mengalir di wajahku, walaupun aku tak lagi menggigit bibir bagian bawahku dengan ganas. Dari ekspresi yang sangat datar itu, aku yakin dia pasti sudah mengira bahwa kondisiku akan menjadi seperti ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu kemudian mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Raut mukanya tak berubah. Dan cara berjalannya nampak santai sekali. Sekali lihat, aku tak akan menemukan adanya _bahaya _pada pria itu.

"_Jangan pernah percaya kepada siapapun!"_

Seketika, tubuhku langsung menegang dan kaku. Kedua tangan dan kakiku terasa mendingin, dan berbagai macam perasaan muncul dalam hatiku. Perasaan bingung, marah, benci, sedih, takut, semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu. Tak kusadari, pria itu telah berdiri di samping kiri ranjangku. Aku hanya terpaku saat melihat kedua iris _ruby _yang dimilikinya, namun aku langsung sadar saat tangan kanannya mulai terjulur menuju ke arah wajahku.

_PLAK!_

Secara spontan, aku langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Aku takut dan aku sadar, bahwa aku _tidak boleh mempercayai orang lain _lagi. Dapat terlihat olehku raut wajah datarnya yang tergantikan dengan rasa kaget yang sama sekali tak dibuat-buat.

"J-jangan sentuh aku!" Seruku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, begitu pula dengan tangan yang kujadikan untuk menepisnya tadi. Setelah aku membentaknya, barulah raut wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi normal. Namun, secara sekilas aku seperti melihat adanya sorot keibaan dari kedua matanya.

_GREP!_

Tanpa memedulikan tanganku yang bergetar, dia—pria yang menolongku malam itu menarik lenganku hingga wajah kami terpisah dalam jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat. Aku kaget, tentu saja. Namun—entah karena kerasukan apa—tiba-tiba saja aku tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat merasakan hembusan napas beraroma _mint _dari pria itu yang benar-benar membuatku tak dapat berkutik apalagi memberontak—walau aku ingin sekali memberontaknya.

_Tubuh sialan! Kapan kau mau bekerja sama dengan isi hatimu, ha?_

Dengan cepat, satu tangannya yang bebas langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru tua.

Kemudian, ditempelkannya permukaan sapu tangan itu di bagian bawah bibirku, lalu mulai dihapusnya pelan sisa-sisa darah yang masih menempel di sana. Darah yang telah mengering tak lagi dapat dihilangkan dengan sapu tangan itu. Dia membasahi sapu tangannya dengan sedikit air, sebelum kembali mengusapkannya pada bibirku. Dia juga menghapus air mataku yang hampir mengering dengan tangannya. Dan setelahnya, ia menarik kembali wajahnya menjauh dariku.

Kehangatan itu muncul kembali. Mengingatkanku akan malam dimana pria ini memelukku, malam ketika tragedi itu terjadi. Lagi-lagi, aku teringat akan kedua orang tuaku. Rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Keraguan terus-menerus berkuasa di dalam hatiku.

Pria yang berada di hadapanku kini adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Siapapun yang melihat bagaimana caranya memperlakukanku, pasti akan langsung yakin bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang jahat. Tapi, sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik, tetap saja hatiku menolaknya. Aku takut, jika kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Aku takut, jika dibalik semua kebaikannya ini dia juga menyimpan _sesuatu _yang tak kuketahui. Aku takut, jika orang ini mengkhianatiku.

Lalu... aku harus bagaimana?

"Kau takut, ya?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika ia tiba-tiba bertanya. Dia bilang, takut? Apa aku memang terlihat segitu ketakutannya di mata pria ini?

"Maaf jika semua ini membuatmu bingung. Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu..." tanpa memedulikan rasa terkejutku, ia terus berbicara. Aku hanya dapat diam mendengarkan. Sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah tahu tentang namanya. Walau yang kutahu hanya 'Sebastian' saja—karena orang-orang yang kuyakini sebagai teman-temannya memanggil dengan nama itu.

"Namaku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

Mataku sedikit melebar kala melihat wajahnya. Dia, pria itu... tersenyum lagi padaku. Hanya saja, senyuman itu berbeda. Bukan senyuman yang mengingatkanku akan Ayah, namun senyuman hangat yang benar-benar membuatku tenang. Tanpa sadar, mulutku pun menggumamkan namanya yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui.

"Sebas... tian," untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyebut nama pria itu. Senyumnya makin melebar, hingga membuat kedua manik _ruby _yang indah itu tersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba, wajahku terasa panas. Ah, apa karena suhu di ruangan ini, ya? Jendelanya juga tidak dibuka. Ya, pasti karena itu... bukan? Tapi, rasanya jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Sial. Senyuman Sebastian ternyata membawa pengaruh buruk pada jantung dan tubuhku...

"Nah, karena sepertinya kondisimu sudah membaik, aku tidak akan sungkan lagi..." Sebastian kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu langsung menyibak tirainya dengan tiba-tiba. Sinar matahari pagi pun masuk menembus kaca jendela, membuat kedua mataku menyipit karenanya.

"Ukh!" Refleks, aku mencoba menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke mataku dengan sebelah tangan. Sebastian tidak menghentikan aksinya sampai disitu saja. Dia juga membuka jendela, membiarkan udara pagi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku hanya sedikit bingung melihatnya. Bukan, yang kumaksud bukan Sebastian, tapi sinar mataharinya!

"Oke! Begini lebih baik. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan tidur sementara matahari sudah berada di atas, bukan?" ucapnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjangku.

Jadi, sebenarnya ini sudah jam berapa? Mengalihkan pandangan dari Sebastian, aku pun sibuk melirik kesana-kemari hanya untuk mencari jam. Mungkin Sebastian tahu apa yang tengah kucari. Dia kemudian duduk kembali di samping ranjangku, "Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi, lho..." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalaku sedikit, menatapi selimut. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyaku dengan nada lirih, ditujukan lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Entah Sebastian mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas dia hanya menghela napas pelan setelahnya.

"Lukamu lumayan parah, karena itu aku membawamu kesini. Lebam dimana-mana, beberapa patah tulang, benturan di pelipis, dan luka-luka gores lainnya... aku benar-benar kagum semua rasa sakit itu tergantikan oleh kesedihanmu," jelasnya dengan nada prihatin dan kagum sekaligus. Aku benar-benar _spechless _dibuatnya.

Apa memang lukaku separah yang disebutkannya tadi?

Kemudian, aku meringis pelan. Rasa sakit yang aneh terasa di kedua lengan dan tubuhku. Saat kucoba untuk menggerakkan kakiku, rasa sakit itu juga muncul. Kepalaku juga kembali terasa sakit, diikuti dengan munculnya rasa nyeri dan perih di permukaan kulitku.

Setitik keringat mengalir di pelipisku. Aku kembali meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang muncul saat aku terbangun tadi dan juga kini. Walaupun aku tahu aku memiliki luka yang pastinya sangat banyak, aku tetap tak menyangka bahwa orang itu benar-benar menghajarku sampai se-_babak belur _ini.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan mencoba untuk menyandarkan punggungku dengan hati-hati—karena rasa sakitnya yang sungguh luar biasa. Saat kulirik ke arah samping kiriku, Sebastian tengah memasang senyuman yang terlihat sedikit misterius di mataku.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh orang ini?' _batinku dengan sedikit was-was.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah membaik dari malam sebelumnya, ya? Kalau begitu, aku juga harus segera menjalankan tugasku..." Sebastian mulai berbicara, membuatku mau tak mau harus menatapnya. Senyum misterius itu masih ada, hanya saja ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih serius daripada yang sebelumnya. Walau aku tahu bahwa dia ini adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku, tetap saja aku harus waspada. 'Menjalankan tugas', katanya? Bukanah itu cukup mencurigakan, mengingat aku bahkan tak teralu yakin dengan pekerjaan aslinya?

Sejenak kemudian, Sebastian pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis kecil dan sebuah pulpen. Jadi, apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya setelah ini? Mencatat—sudah pasti, tapi mencatat apa?

"Ciel Phantomhive. Lahir di London, Inggris, pada tanggal 14 Desember tahun XX* dan kini telah berumur 13 tahun. Anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses, Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Tinggal untuk sementara waktu di Los Angeles karena alasan pekerjaan orang tua, dan kemudian hampir menjadi korban dari pembunuhan oleh orang kepercayaan keluarga yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang masuk ke dalam daftar buronan internasional."

Aku hanya terperangah mendengar apa yang tadi keluar dari mulut Sebastian. Kepalaku hanya bertambah sakit mendengarnya. Aku mencoba menerka-nerka, apa dia ini memang seorang detektif atau orang dari kepolisian? Mengenai kedok asli dari orang itu, aku sudah mengetahuinya. _Well_, orang itu sendiri yang mengaku kepada kami. Tapi, buronan internasional? Demi apa, seberapa kejinya kah sebenarnya orang itu?

"Setidaknya itulah yang kami dapatkan dari pelaku. Kau pastinya sudah tahu tentang apa pekerjaanku, bukan? Aku berasal dari kepolisian di bidang yang mengurusi segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kriminalitas. Dan mengenai mengapa aku dan rekan-rekanku bisa mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi di rumahmu malam itu... ya, itu adalah karena pesan dari Ayahmu. Dia sudah mengetahui sosok asli dari rekan kepercayaannya itu, karenanya ia mengirimkan pesan kepada kami dengan sangat hati-hati." Sebastian melanjutkan penjelasannya. Dan kini, terjawab sudah. Seluruh pertanyaan yang sebelumnya selalu mengganggu pikiranku, tentang bagaimana bisa nyawaku sempat terselamatkan oleh orang lain, tentang paman yang tiba-tiba berkhianat, tentang pekerjaan Sebastian.

Rasanya ada yang menusuk hatiku saat Sebastian mengatakan hal tentang 'sosok asli dari rekan kepercayaan' ayahku. Sakit hati, sudah pasti menggerogoti hatiku sampai ke bagian-bagian terdalamnya. Aku _sungguh _tak ingin lagi merasakan penyesalan hanya karena mempercayai orang lain. Manusia di dunia ini, siapapun dan dimanapun memanglah sama. Tukang tipu yang ulung. Pendusta besar. Mungkin aku, atau Sebastian juga termasuk ke dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tanganku kembali meremas dengan kuat selimut yang kukenakan. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Sebastian. Aku tahu, pasti ia masih belum selesai berbicara.

"Karena kondisi pelaku saat ini, kami tak mendapat cukup banyak informasi tentang kejadian _malam itu. _Jadi, Ciel..." Sebastian menggantung ucapannya, walau sesungguhnya aku pun juga sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"**Sanggupkah **kau menceritakan tentang kejadian _malam itu_ padaku?" sambungnya dengan sedikit penekanan di awal kata. Ketika mendengarnya, yang muncul dalam hatiku bukan hanya perasaan takut dan benci. Tapi aku juga merasa seperti direndahkan. Dia bahkan memberi penekanan di kata 'sanggupkah', yang dengan kata lain ia sendiri menganggapku sangat lemah sehingga aku tak sanggup walau hanya bercerita saja. Heh! Dia pikir aku selemah itu? Walaupun aku memang menangisi semua ini, tetap saja aku tak selemah yang ia kira!

Kutatap kembali wajah serius Sebastian dengan tatapan tajam. Walau aku ingin sekali meneriaki pria di hadapanku ini dengan kata-kata kasar, tetap saja tak ada yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti. Masih saja ada rasa ragu di dalam hatiku, kalau-kalau orang ini memanglah orang yang dapat kupercaya atau tidak.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat tatapan tajam dan sinis yang kuhadiahi untuknya malah dibalas dengan sorot mata yang sendu. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa gugup. Kenapa Sebastian berwajah seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata dari mulutku. Dia pun berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang, bersebelahan denganku. Tangannya kanannya terjulur dan mengarah ke wajahku, dan berhenti tepat di atas pipiku. Dia mengelusnya perlahan, dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut ke samping telingaku.

Rasa gugupku semakin bertambah. Mau apa lagi orang ini? Sial! Ternyata bukan hanya senyumannya saja yang memberikan dampak buruk padaku! Sentuhannya, juga tatapannya—semuanya memberikan dampak yang sangat aneh pada diriku. Sampai-sampai, cara bernafas saja aku hampir lupa! Sialan!

Kulihat dia mulai membuka mulutnya, "Hei, Ciel..." ucapnya lebih seperti berbisik. Aku hanya menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menanti-nanti lanjutan dari ucapannya.

"Apa kau mau mempercayaiku?"

Mataku melebar kala mendengarnya. Apa yang ia katakan? Mempercayainya?

"Apakah kau percaya... bahwa aku tak akan mengkhianatimu?"

Aku semakin terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bertanya seperti itu padaku? Lalu, aku harus menjawabnya seperti apa?

Kurasakan bahwa tangan kanannya telah terangkat dari wajahku. Tanpa dapat kuduga, ia memelukku. Sebastian memelukku, membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya—seperti malam itu. Aneh. Aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Kehangatan Sebastian seolah-olah dapat kujadikan sebagai obat bius dan menghilangkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku ini.

Dengan perlahan, kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku. Aku balas memeluknya, berharap agar dia sadar bahwa aku tak ingin dia pergi. "Kau berjanji, tak akan mengkhianatiku...?" aku berucap lirih. Walau banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, yang dapat keluar dari mulutku hanyalah satu pertanyaan itu saja. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Padahal aku masih merasa ragu untuk percaya, namun tetap saja keraguan itu akan langsung lenyap tak berjejak ketika aku berhadapan dengan pria ini.

Sebastian mempererat pelukannya padaku. Rasa sakit itu masih saja hilang, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kini aku sedang diberi obat bius olehnya. Oleh Sebastian.

Seolah pemikiran akan obat bius itu benar-benar nyata, rasa kantuk pun mulai dapat kurasakan. Meski kedua mataku tertutup, aku dapat dengan jelas merasakan bahwa aku tengah memikul rasa kantuk. Semakin lama berada di pelukan Sebastian, rasa hangat dan rasa kantuk itu semakin terasa. Nyaman sekali.

"Tentu saja, Ciel. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu..." jawaban Sebastian pun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur. Ah, padahal aku baru saja terbangun. Tapi biarlah...

Mungkin, aku memang harus mempercayai orang ini.

**.**

_I__know I__'ve __said this __many times__,_

_but you must know that I said it so that you know_

_Always,_

_I became comfortable by the warmth you gave me_

_The soft gaze of yours,_

_as if can be ward of all badness that come after me_

_You would promise me, will and keep on my side,_

_right?_

**.**

"Ayolah, Phantomhive... tidak bisakah kau memberitahu kami? Jawaban yang kau berikan akan menjadi sangat penting untuk kasus ini!"

Aku berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar mereka. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dua pria di hadapanku ini masuk dan langsung saja berbicara padaku layaknya orang yang sudah lama saling mengenal. Menyebalkan, memangnya mereka pikir mereka siapa? Main masuk seenaknya lalu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang kejadian yang paling tidak ingin kuingat-ingat lagi. Jika mereka mengaku sebagai penyelidik yang profesional, harusnya mereka tahu bahwa sopan-santun itu sangatlah penting!

Ah, aku lupa. Mereka memang tak mengenal sopan-santun saat menginterogasi seseorang, bukan?

Aku yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring dan membelakangi mereka, langsung menaikkan selimut sampai belakang telingaku.

"...jika kau tetap—ah, hei! Apa kau mendengarkan, Phantomhive?!"

Orang-orang itu sangat berisik! Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ini adalah rumah sakit? Mereka hanya akan membuatku semakin lama dirawat di tempat membosankan ini jika terus-terusan membuka mulut seperti itu. Lagipula, kenapa malah mereka yang datang kesini? Kemana Sebastian pergi? Jiwaku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika mereka bisa bersikap sesopan Sebastian. Dia juga tidak cerewet seperti orang-orang ini.

Melihatku yang tidak memiliki niat untuk mendengar, dapat kudengar salah satu dari orang-orang berisik itu menghela napas berat. "Hah... jika tahu akan jadi begini, mestinya aku menolak permintaan agen Michaelis itu. Apa dia yakin anak ini sudah dapat diajak bicara? Mendengarkan saja sepertinya tidak..." ucap orang itu. Telingaku sedikit berjengit saat mendengar nama Sebastian.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Agen Michaelis adalah agen khusus yang didatangkan dari luar negeri! Dia itu sudah profesional, harusnya kita belajar darinya..." balas orang yang satunya.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku. _'Jadi, Sebastian adalah orang yang meminta orang-orang ini untuk datang kesini? Dan lagi, agen khusus katanya?' _batinku bingung. Untuk apa Sebastian meminta mereka melakukan pekerjaan ini jika dia sendiri adalah seorang yang profesional? Lagipula, bukankah dia sendiri bisa datang kesini?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit, dan melihat kedua orang itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka mengemasi barang dan merapikan pakaian masing-masing. Sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan, mereka berkata padaku, "Baiklah, nak. Sepertinya kau tetap tak akan mau berbicara kepada kami. Mungkin memang hanya Sebastian saja yang bisa membuatmu buka mulut. Kalau begitu, kami permisi," dan kedua pria itu pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku merasa sedikit lega. Akhirnya, serangga-serangga musim panas itu pergi. Jadi, ruangan ini akan kembali tenang dan sunyi seperti sedia kala.

Tapi, ternyata terus-terusan seperti ini juga membosankan. Tak dapat melakukan apapun, merasa dikekang, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku ingin sekali pergi jalan-jalan, walau mungkin hanya di sekitar rumah sakit saja. Tapi ada daya? Kalau kupaksakan berjalan, yang ada kedua kakiku akan semakin hancur.

Kuturunkan sedikit selimutku, sambil melanjutkan lamunan yang tak jelas ini. Aku rindu Ayah dan Ibu. Meski mereka sering pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama—karena urusan bisnis, tetap saja rasa rindu ini berbeda. Aku memang masih berumur 13 tahun, tapi selama ini aku selalu mandiri jika ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak merasa takut, toh nanti mereka akan kembali ke rumah.

Tapi kini berbeda. Mereka telah pergi dan tak akan pulang kembali. Katakan aku cengeng, katakan aku manja, atau semacamnya, tak masalah bagiku. Memangnya, orang-orang yang mengataiku itu tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Ditinggal pergi oleh satu-satunya kelurga yang kau miliki, dan menjalani hidup seorang diri. Ya, aku tak memiliki kerabat atau apapun. Setiap aku menanyakannya kepada Ayah dan Ibu, mereka pasti akan beralasan bahwa aku masih cukup kecil untuk mengetahui kenyataannya.

Hei, aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi! Dan lihat sekarang? Sampai akhir mereka tetap tak memberitahuku, membuatku tak akan pernah mengetahui kenyataan yang mereka maksud. Aku benar-benar sendirian. Dan itu membuatku takut.

Itu juga mengingatkanku. Setelah diperbolehkan pulang, aku akan langsung mengunjungi makan mereka. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang saat ini sangat ingin kukatakan pada mereka, hal yang kini kurasakan.

_KRIEETT_

Suara decitan pintu itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Kukira yang membukanya adalah dokter atau perawat-perawat itu, namun tebakanku salah.

"Hai, Ciel. Bagaimana kabarmu?" lantunan suara yang sangat familiar bagiku, itulah yang terdengar. Ekspresi bosanku langsung berganti dengan sambutan yang antusias. Itu adalah Sebastian! Dengan beberapa buah-buahan di tangannya.

"Sebastian!" Ucapku sedikit kaget. Langsung saja aku bangkit bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang, tanpa peduli akan rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya. Kulihat orang yang kumaksud itu hanya tertawa kecil. Dia berjalan ke samping ranjangku, meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya di atas meja sebelum duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya kau bertambah sedikit ceria, ya? Apa karena orang-orang yang tadi?" ucapnya sambil menopang dagu di tepi ranjangku. Aku hanya merengut mendengar kata-katanya. Aku ceria? Dan lagi, disebabkan oleh serangga-serangga berisik tadi? Heh! Jangan membuatku tertawa...

"Justru orang-orang berisik seperti merekalah yang menyebabkanku harus dirawat lebih lama di rumah sakit ini! Apanya yang membuat ceria? Mereka malah membuat kepalaku tambah sakit! Tak punya sopan-santun pula..." semburku pedas ketika mengingat saat-saat dimana aku harus menanggung penderitaan karena dipaksa bicara oleh orang-orang tak jelas itu. Sebastian hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan kemarahanku. Aku hanya semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Ahaha! Tidak kusangka, ternyata bocah berumur 13 tahun sepertimu sudah bisa mengatakan hal sarkastis seperti itu..." ucapnya di sela-sela tawa.

"..."

Dia barusan bilang, 'bocah', ya? 'Bocah', kan?

Sebastian menghentikan tawanya. "Eh? Ada apa, Ciel? Kenapa wajahmu jadi seram begitu?" tanyanya dengan mulus. Hm? Jadi, wajahku berubah seram ya? A-ha-ha. Jadi begitu...

"Tak apa. Aku hanya _sedikit _tidak senang saat mendengar kata 'bocah' yang barusan kau ucapkan. Aku sudah 13 tahun, kau tahu itu kan?!" Ujarku kesal. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada memalingkan wajah darinya. Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya menyamakanku dengan bocah. _Well, _aku sudah berumur 13 tahun dan masih saja dipanggil bocah? Siapa juga yang tidak kesal?

Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang besar mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Hal itu tentu saja memaksaku untuk menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Kulihat dia tersenyum, lembut sekali. Rasanya aku bingung, sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat atau apa. Kemudian, dia mengacak pelan rambutku dan membuat mereka menjadi berantakan.

"Maaf, maaf... aku hanya bercanda, kok!" Tuturnya dengan senyuman yang tetap bertahan. Sejenak, hatiku dibuat luluh oleh senyumannya. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bahwa aku sedang merasa kesal dengannya. Ya, sejenak...

"Habis, kau tidak terlihat seperti remaja yang berusia 13 tahun, sih! Jangan salahkan orang lain kalau mereka salah mengiramu sebagai anak kecil..."

_Twitch!_

"Bahkan, dengan wajah semanis ini kau bisa dikira sebagai anak perempuan, lho!"

_Twitch! Twitch!_

Aku mengepalkan erat tanganku. Ternyata aku salah. Orang ini lebih menyebalkan daripada serangga-serangga musim panas tadi!

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengejekku, lebih baik tak usah saja bicara!" Pekikku murka.

"Ahahaha..." Sebastian terus tertawa dengan tangan besarnya yang masih bertengger di kepalaku. Walaupun merasa kesal, aku tidak bisa menolak segala perlakuannya padaku. Entah karena tak sanggup atau apa, aku tak tahu.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Sebastian masuk ke ruangan ini. Kami hanya mengobrol santai seperti sebelumnya, tak ada tanda-tanda pembicaraan ini akan beralih ke tragedi malam itu. Aku tak mengerti. Mengumpulkan informasi itu juga termasuk tugas Sebastian, bukan? Tapi dia bahkan seperti tak tahu akan tugas itu. Yang kami bicarakan hanyalah hal-hal yang biasa saja.

"Hei, Sebastian," ucapku sambil menerawang ke arah luar jendela. Sebastian hanya menggumam untuk meresponnya, sambil mengupas salah satu apel merah yang dibawanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya tentang kejadian malam itu lagi? Bukankah itu salah satu tugasmu?" sambungku. Setelahnya, tak lagi terdengar respon dari Sebastian.

"Bahkan, orang-orang yang tadi datang kesini langsung saja menanyaiku tentang hal itu—tanpa basa-basi apapun."

Sebastian tetap tak merespon, apalagi menjawab. Penasaran, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Dia masih sibuk memotong-motong kecil buah apel itu, dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajah rupawannya. Matanya yang berwarna semerah batu _ruby _itu terlihat tak terusik sama sekali. Masih fokus.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sebastian untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Dia menyodorkan sepiring kecil penuh berisikan potongan-potongan apel. "Untukmu," ujarnya dengan senyuman khas yang selalu mengakibatkan dampak buruk terhadap jantungku itu. Aku hanya diam menatapi piring kecil itu.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan, kau ingin kusuapi, ya?" aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar Sebastian berkata seperti itu. Wajahku juga tiba-tiba serasa memanas. Terdengar lagi suara tawa Sebastian yang kuanggap merdu itu. Aku menjadi salah tingkah, takut pria di hadapanku ini salah mengartikannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya melamun saja, kok! Sungguh!" Tukasku dengan wajah yang masih memanas. Sebastian semakin tertawa geli melihatku. Aku tahu dia pasti mengerti, buktinya kini dia membiarkanku saja ketika aku mengambil piring kecil itu dari tangannya.

Karena efek dari salah tingkah yang masih bersisa, aku jadi sulit memfokuskan pikiranku. Yang dapat kupikirkan hanyalah 'lakukan segala hal yang dapat menyibukkan pikiranmu'. Walau tak terlihat begitu jelas, sepertinya Sebastian sedang tersenyum ke arahku yang sedang mengunyah potongan-potongan apel renyah itu.

"Apa kau tahu, Ciel? Aku selalu hampir lupa akan tugasku setiap kali aku bersamamu disini..." Sebastian kembali memulai pembicaraan. Aku menoleh padanya yang tengah menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Aku berusaha menelan kunyahan apel di dalam mulutku dengan susah payah. Ini gara-gara Sebastian!

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku setelah kegiatan telan-menelan itu terselesaikan. Perkataan Sebastian benar-benar membingungkan. Apa maksudnya, memang?

Sebastian hanya tersenyum geli melihatku. Dia mengambil satu potongan kecil apel dengan garpu kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyahnya perlahan, dan menelannya dengan mudah. Tidak sepertiku yang saking kagetnya sampai-sampai bisa lupa bagaimana cara menelan.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk kembali menjalankan tugas. Namun setiap kali melihat wajahmu yang seperti ingin menangis itu, aku jadi lupa tentang tugas-tugasnya. Aku jadi berambisi melakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar waktuku telah habis hanya dengan duduk disini dan mengobrol denganmu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu seperti itu. Karenanya aku mencoba meminta tolong kepada rekan-rekan kerjaku, tapi malah kau yang tak ingin berbicara dengan mereka. Aku jadi bingung..." Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menatapku dengan cara yang aneh. Seperti, kesulitan?

"Dan setiap aku meyakinkan diri untuk bertanya tentang kejadian di malam itu padamu, aku selalu saja dapat dikalahkan oleh perasaan takut. Aku takut kau kembali memasang wajah sedih itu jika aku menyinggung tentang hal itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa, namun aku merasa takut sekali..." Sebastian memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat kebingungan.

Aku tak dapat mempercayai ini. Sebastian itu adalah agen profesional, kan? Tapi, dia bahkan memperlihatkan sisi-nya yang seperti ini. Harusnya, akulah yang seperti itu. Aku sangat ketakutan saat ini, sungguh. Banyak hal yang membuatku lemah saat ini. Semenjak kejadian itu...

"Kalau kau memang seorang pekerja yang profesional, harusnya kau mampu melakukan tugasmu dengan baik! Lagipula, aku tidak selemah itu samapi-sampai harus menangis setiap saat... dan kalaupun aku akan menangis, bukankah kau akan kembali membuatku tersenyum? Kau tidak keberatan untuk menghiburku kalau aku sedang sedih, kan?" senyumku merekah seketika. Sebastian terlihat terkejut saat aku mengatakannya—_well, _aku juga tak kalah terkejut, sih.

Entah karena tertular olehku atau apa, Sebastian pun ikut mengulum senyum. Wajahnya nampak lega sekali, seakan-akan semua masalah dalam hidupnya telah lenyap.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang lebih manis saat tersenyum, Ciel..."

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N

*XX : tahun lahir Ciel serta tahun di cerita ini tak sya tentukan. Terserah anda semua, mau menganggap Ciel lahir tahun berapa :)

Hallo hallo, para fujoshi*plak*sekalian! Apa kalian menikmati chapter ini? Sebenarnya saya adalah org yang nggk pandai nyusun kata2 yg menarik. Saya jga bingung mau ngasih adegan apa di chap ini... tpi syukurlah, ternyata sya bisa membuatnya walau rasanya ada yg ilang xD oh, soal kepolisian itu sbnarnya sya cuman ngarang2 doang. Habis, sya kan bukan polisi...*dihajar*dan juga, mohon maaf atas puisi berbhasa inggris yg salah grammar serta segala kesalahan lainnnya.

Saya nggk akan banyak cincong lagi disini, jadi saya ingin ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk yg udah nge-review, nge-fave, dan jg yg nge-follow :)

For **HakuneAn** : Thank's untuk review-nya! :D thank's juga untuk pujiannya! xD ini udh update, kok :)

Sekali lagi, thank you so much for you all! *hug*

So, everyone... Give me review, please? *angel smile*

.

Sign, Dicchan


	3. Chapter 3 : Cherry Blossom

**Kuroshitsuji **** © Yana Toboso**

**Warning! AU, Sho-ai, OOC (maybe), typo (maybe?), dll**

**Chapter 3 : Cherry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

_Normal PoV _

Sebastian hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar di luar kamar inap Ciel. Hari ini, dokter akan melakukan pengecekan rutin seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah hampir 20 menit sejak dokter ber -_name tag _Angelina Durless itu masuk. Berarti, Sebastian sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan keadaan Ciel selama kurang lebih 20 menit.

Sudah hampir seminggu Ciel dirawat di tempat ini. Sebastian berpikir, pasti dia akan segera diperbolehkan pulang dalam jangka waktu dekat. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu pria tampan berusia 20 tahunan itu. Setelah Ciel diperbolehkan pulang nanti, ia akan pergi kemana? Ada beberapa perkiraan yang dipikirkan oleh Sebastian.

Pertama, Ciel akan memutuskan untuk pulang ke tanah asalnya—Inggris. Kedua, Ciel akan memaksa untuk tinggal bersama Sebastian di negara berhukum liberal itu. Ketiga, kepolisian akan menitipkan Ciel di salah satu panti asuhan sampai kasus ini terselesaikan. Dan masih ada beberapa perkiraan lainnya yang bisa dibilang cukup tak masuk akal untuk ada di pikiran seorang agen khusus nan profesional layak Sebastian ini.

Untuk perkiraan pertama, Sebastian merasa agak khawatir. Sepanjang penyelidikannya, Ciel tak memiliki seorang pun keluarga ataupun kerabat jauh. Itu pun juga masih dalam tahap penyelidikan saat ini. Jika begitu, siapa yang akan menemani Ciel? Dirinya? Jangan bercanda. Akan terjadi banyak kerepotan-kerepotan yang akan dialami kedua belah pihak jika sampai Sebastian melepaskan tugasnya dan ikut menemani Ciel di Inggris.

Perkiraan kedua, _well, _sejujurnya Sebastian merasa oke-oke saja. Tapi, sangat tak mungkin jika meninggalkan bocah berumur 13 tahun itu seorang diri tanpa ada yang menjaganya ketika Sebastian tak ada, bukan? Itu resiko yang sangat besar, kawan. Ketahuilah bahwa Sebastian memiliki 'pekerjaan' yang bisa dibilang _sangat _berbahaya.

Untuk yang ketiga, Sebastian merasa mungkin itu memang aman. Tapi, apakah Ciel sendiri mau menerimanya? Lagipula, dia masih memiliki warisan yang luar biasa dari kedua orang tuanya. Memangnya mau diapakan seluruh harta dan warisan-warisan itu? Dan lagi, Sebastian merasa sedikit tak tega dengan Ciel. Dia tahu, bocah berambut kelabu itu adalah anak yang anti-sosial, membenci keramaian apalagi keributan. Dengan sikap itu, akan sulit baginya untuk dapat berteman dengan seseorang. Pasti Ciel akan merasa sangat kesepian jika terus seperti itu, 'kan?

Sebastian mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Heran, padahal biasanya dia dapat menyelesaikan masalah atau persoalan apapun dalam waktu singkat dengan otaknya yang selalu berpikir dengan cepat namun tepat itu. Tapi jika itu sudah menyangkut soal Ciel, semua kehebatan-kehebatannya seakan menghilang entah kemana. Pikirannya akan dipenuhi kecemasan dan—ah, sangat sulit dijelaskan pokoknya. Apalagi dirinya sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan perasaan asing yang dialaminya itu.

"Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik aku terima saja apa yang akan menjadi keputusan Ciel," Sebastian menghela napas pelan. Tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan tempat Ciel berada pun terbuka. Memunculkan sesosok wanita dengan riasan dan pesona dari warna merah. Dokter yang memiliki nama panggilan sebagai Madam Red itu tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah Sebastian.

Sebastian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan ikut mendekat ke arah dokter berpenampilan _menarik _itu. Dari raut muka sang dokter, Sebastian dapat menebak bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Madam Red, pastilah hal yang bagus.

"Lama menunggu, Mr. Michaelis?" sapa dokter itu. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tidak terlalu, Madam. Dan dari penglihatan saya, sepertinya anda akan menyampaikan hal yang menggembirakan... benar begitu?" ucap Sebastian berbasa-basi. Dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya, Sebastian memang selalu memutarbalikkan kata-kata demi mengungkap kejujuran dari seseorang.

Madam Red hanya tertawa kecil. "Sebagai seorang dokter, aku tentu tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku terhadap kondisi para pasien. Seperti yang mungkin sudah kau duga, anak manis itu sudah dapat pulang lusa nanti..." ujar sang dokter, tak membuat Sebastian terkejut, memang.

"Ya, saya pikir dia pasti sudah akan dapat keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya..." Sebastian berucap dengan senyum simpul, "Kalau begitu, saya sudah boleh kembali masuk, Madam?" lanjutnya.

Wanita yang ditanyai Sebastian hanya membalas dengan senyum menggoda. Dia berpindah posisi ke samping kiri Sebastian, dan mulai menyikut pelan sisi lengan pria tampan tersebut beberapa kali. "Wah, wah~ Kau sepertinya sangat tidak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan anak manis itu, eh, Mr. Michaelis?" godanya pada Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya sedikit _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah dokter nan nyentrik itu. Matanya mengerjap sebanyak dua kali, dengan ekspresi bingung yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Um...maksud anda, Madam?" tanyanya. Ya, dia hanya bisa mengucap satu pertanyaan itu tentunya. Madam Red dibuat terkikik oleh pertanyaan tersebut. Wanita itu merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin pria tampan di hadapannya ini tak dapat mengerti 'maksud' dari ucapannya tadi?

"Hihihi... duh~ Ayolah, tuan tampan. Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Awalnya aku tidak curiga, lho! Tapi lama-lama kalian jadi semakin akrab saja, aku bisa tau ada sesuatu yang aneh! Benar, 'kan?" Madam Red berujuar pelan dengan senyum—atau seringaian?—yang tak memudar. Makin lebar, malah.

Sementara itu, Sebastian yang sedari awal sudah kebingungan hanya mampu menambah kerutan-kerutan di dahinya saja. "Memangnya ada yang salah kalau saya menjadi akrab dengan Ciel?" tanyanya lagi. Ya, apa salahnya jika Ciel dan dirinya menjadi akrab?

Madam Red semakin merasa geli mendengarnya. Apa memang kalimatnya yang kurang jelas, ya? _Well,_ sebenarnya dokter pecinta warna merah itu sangat menikmati menggoda Sebastian yang kelihatan –agak polos? Haha, jangan bercanda. Tolong.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti? Ya sudah, aku mau kembali bekerja. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemui bocah manis itu di dalam! Dia cukup banyak menyebut namamu saat kuajak ngobrol tadi, lho! Sampai jumpa!" Dengan kalimat itu, sang dokter pun segera berlalu meninggalkan Sebastian dengan—sekali lagi—senyumannya.

Sebastian hanya terdiam saat melihat kepergian wanita itu. Belum sempat ia berucap apapun, sang dokter malah memutuskan untuk pergi seenaknya. Ya, bukan masalah besar, sebenarnya. Sebastian hanya menghela napas sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Ciel berada.

Anak itu tengah membaca buku. Ya, sebuah buku novel misteri yang dibelikan oleh Sebastian kemarin dan baru saja diserahkan pagi ini. Senyuman tipis langsung menghiasi wajah pria bermata _ruby _tersebut. Baru melihat wajahnya saja, hasrat untuk menggoda sudah langsung terbentuk di dalam kepalanya. Aneh, memang.

Ciel hanya melirik dari ekor matanya sebentar, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. 'Ah, hanya Sebastian...' mungkin begitu yang dipikirkannya. Sementara itu, Sebastian hanya duduk di sebelah ranjang Ciel dengan senyuman yang makin melebar. Ciel tak menyadarinya. Tepatnya belum menyadarinya.

Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Yang satu sibuk dengan penglihatannya, yang satunya sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Bisa tebak? Yang sibuk dengan penglihatannya adalah Sebastian, dan yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya adalah Ciel.

Ya, Sebastian menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan memandangi bocah berambut kelabu itu disertai tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sementara Ciel, dia cukup sibuk dengan pemikirannya mengenai seseorang. Sebastian, tentu saja. Matanya memang fokus terhadap tulisan di buku novel tersebut, namun pikirannya hanya bisa sibuk sendiri.

_Tumben orang ini hanya diam saja? _

Haha, sayang sekali Sebastian, Ciel ternyata menganggapmu sebagai orang yang 'cukup' berisik ternyata. Dan itu memang terbukti benar, jika ia sedang bersama Ciel.

Tak tahan dengan keanehan yang satu itu, dengan ragu Ciel pun mencoba untuk menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Dan hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya? Tentu saja sepasang iris _scarlet_ yang berpendar dengan sangat indah itu. Antara terpesona dan gugup, Ciel pun menurunkan sedikit—sangat sedikit—penglihatannya. Nampaklah seulas senyuman mencurigakan dari Sebastian.

Ciel merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas, tapi anehnya kedua tangannya terasa dingin.

_Apa-apaan dengan tatapannya itu?! D-dasar orang mesum!_

_My, my... _Ciel, kau selalu saja mengartikan tatapan Sebastian sebagai 'mesum', ya? Kalau begitu, kita sependapat.

Bocah yang memancarkan warna sebiru langit dari kedua matanya itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kedua alisnya mulai bertautan, yang dapat telihat dengan jelas di mata Sebastian. Pria dengan rambut _raven _itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa mengubah apapun dari ekspresi yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan.

"Hm? Ada apa, Ciel? Kenapa berhenti membaca?" tanya pria berparas rupawan tersebut dengan heran. Ciel hanya memicingkan matanya sedikit, membuat Sebastian semakin merasa heran. "Ah, tidak... bukan apa-apa," balas Ciel dengan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir. Ada apa denganmu, sehingga kau menatapku layaknya seorang kolektor barang-barang antik yang tengah menilai sesuatu di pelelangan? Itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu..."

Sebastian tersentak kaget selama beberapa detik. Dan di saat ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, senyuman yang lain kembali terukir di wajahnya. Senyuman yang membuat Ciel merasa aneh. Bukan aneh karena apa, tapi bocah berambut kelabu itu merasa _familiar _dengan senyuman itu.

"Benarkah begitu? Ahaha, cara berpikirmu memang unik, Ciel..." Sebastian berkata dengan terus tersenyum.

_DEG!_

Dan itu _sangat _mengganggu Ciel.

"Hentikan."

Sebastian terdiam, lagi-lagi. Ingat insiden saat ia sedang bersama Madam Red? Ah, sepertinya itu tak ada hubungannya. Namun meski begitu, senyuman itu tetap saja tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Ciel?"

Ciel memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian, menatap sampul dari buku yang baru saja ditutupnya. "Hentikan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau malah menjadi mirip dengan Ayahku, tahu? Aku lebih suka senyummu yang biasanya saja..." ujar Ciel sambil meletakkan buku novel tersebut di meja yang terdapat di samping kiri ranjangnya. Setelahnya, ia pun membaringkan kepalanya di bantal dan menarik selimut sampai perutnya.

Sebastian dibuat bungkam oleh perkataan Ciel. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Ciel terus berputar-putar di dalam kepala yang menyimpan otak jeniusnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, tatapannya pada Ciel mulai melembut. "Kau merindukan mereka, eh?"

Ciel sedang memejamkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. Dia pun kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan Sebastian yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut, seperti biasanya. Ciel hanya diam kali ini. Dan Sebastian sudah tahu jawabannya hanya dengan hal itu.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku pergi mengunjungi mereka, setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dia merasa sedikit tak sanggup melihat kedua manik _sapphire _Ciel yang terlihat sendu itu.

"Tentu saja! Karena itu, cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Jangan malas makan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut, serta minum obatmu dengan tepat waktu... mengerti?" Ucap Sebastian dengan maksud sedikit menyindir bocah imut berambut kelabu itu. Ya, Ciel memang pemalas makan, sering tidur larut hingga bangun kesiangan, dan selalu saja menunda-nunda untuk meminum obat. Dasar pemalas!

Sementara itu, Ciel yang dapat menangkap kesan sindiran tersebut hanya merengut dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Sebastian sedikit terpana melihatnya, namun tak terlalu lama. "Memangnya kau ini Ibuku atau apa?" Ciel mendengus kesal, "Dan lagi, darimana kau bisa tahu semua kebiasaan burukku?!"

"Hei, hei... kau tidak lupa bahwa aku berada di sini hampir sepanjang hari, bukan?"

Ciel berpikir, Sebastian ada benarnya juga. _Well, _dia kan 'terlalu' sering menemani Ciel di sini. Jadi, tentu saja ia akan satu satu-dua dari rahasia kecil Ciel, bukan? Tapi, kenapa dia mau menemani bocah berambut kelabu itu selama hampir seharian, setiap hari?

Sementara Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan tatapan usil seperti biasa, Ciel malah balas menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan curiga.

"Oi, Sebastian... kau, tidak bekerja apa? Kau sepertinya terlalu sering berada di tempat ini. Tak mungkin tugasmu satu-satunya hanyalah mengawasiku, bukan?" tanya Ciel keheranan. Sebastian hanya tertawa geli menyambut pertanyaan itu. Untuk pemberitahuan, sebenarnya leher Ciel sedikit pegal karena terus menghadap ke arah Sebastian dalam posisi berbaring. Hanya saja ia terlalu _malas _untuk bangun kembali.

"Ciel, Ciel... orang sepertiku lebih _sibuk _menjalankan pekerjaan pada saat malam hari! Dan aku tidak berada di sini saat malam hari, 'kan?" balas Sebastian dengan memberikan sedikit perumpamaan dalam kalimatnya. Tanpa bermaksud untuk mengatakannya dengan nada meremehkan, memang. Tapi tensi Ciel yang labil itu secara tak sengaja dibuat panas oleh Sebastian. Namun pemuda manis itu hanya mencoba untuk menahannya saja, walau kedutan di dahinya tak dapat dihilangkan.

"Heh! Kau malah mirip seperti kelelawar saja... yang tidur saat di siang hari dan beraktivitas ketika malam menjelang."

"Haha! Jangan salah, ya! Aku tidak tidur saat siang hari, lho! Tidak sepertimu, memang..."

_Twitch!_

Wah, sepertinya Ciel memang harus banyak bersabar, ya? Itu jika ia masih sayang dengan jantungnya yang seukuran dengan kepalan tangan miliknya yang _mungil _itu. Dan Sebastian, sebaiknya dia harus cepat-cepat menghindari buku novel setebal kamus itu jika tak mau wajah tampannya hancur oleh lemparan _halus _dari Ciel.

**.**

Angin musim gugur terus-menerus berhembus, menghantam dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan dua buah makan yang bersebelahan. Dedauan kering berjatuhan di sana-sini, hingga menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang sedikit mengganggu pendengaran. Begitu pula hawa dingin yang menyerang di seluruh penjuru pemakaman. Membuat pemakaman tersebut terasa sangat mencekam, bahkan di siang hari seperti saat ini.

Namun hal-hal tersebut tetap tak membuat Ciel maupun Sebastian untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Segala hal yang membuat siapapun menjadi tak betah berlama-lama di pemakaman itu, seolah hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh mereka—ya, angin memang berlalu-lalang di sana.

Ciel berlutut di hadapan salah satu makam. Dia mengelus nisan dari makan tersebut, sambil membersihkan beberapa dedaunan kering yang mendarat di sana. Vincent Phantomhive, nama yang tertulis di makam tersebut. Selanjutnya, dia menyerahkan setangkai lily putih di atasnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, mengucap kalimat-kalimat do'a yang ditujukan kepada sang Ayah yang telah pergi. Tak berlama-lama, ia berpindah ke makam bertuliskan 'Rachel Phantomhive' di nisannya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sebastian hanya berdiri di belakang, mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Sebelum Ciel, ia telah datang ke tempat ini untuk mendoakan kedua orang tua dari anak itu. Tadi ia juga sudah berdo'a untuk mereka, sementara Ciel hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Setelah selesai di makam Rachel, Ciel pun berdiri. Ia menghampiri Sebastian di belakangnya, bermaksud mengajak pergi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sebatian agak heran, sementara bocah yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk singkat saja.

'_Cepat sekali...' _batinnya.

Tanpa bertanya apapun, kedua insan itu segera beranjak pergi dari tempat yang penuh dengan kesuraman itu. Tak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Namun, tak sampai 5 meter mereka menjauh, Ciel tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa sesuatu, tunggu sebentar..." ucapnya sambil terburu-buru berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju kedua makam tadi. Sebastian hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meski begitu ia tak menanyakan apapun. Ia juga ikut berbalik, dan menanti Ciel di tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Sementara itu, Ciel kembali berlutut di samping makam Vincent. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di samping nisan tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama di makam Rachel. Sebastian semakin bingung dengan tingkah anak yang satu itu. Setelahnya, Ciel pun berdiri dan menyusul Sebastian dengan segera.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan bersebelahan. Tetap tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sebastian—tentunya.

"Jadi," tepat setelah mobil tersebut melaju menjauhi area pemakaman, Sebastian mulai berbicara. Ciel hanya menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela, dan sama sekali tak menoleh saat mendengar kata awal yang diucapkan Sebastian. Namun ia tetap mendengar dan masih menunggu untuk kelanjutan dari perkataan itu.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan tadi, kepada _mereka_?" lanjutnya sambil tetap menyetir. Konsentrasinya tak terbelah dua, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Ciel masih tak menoleh. Namun seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang memang-sangat-manis-dan-menggemaskan itu. Tentunya hal itu tak dapat dilihat oleh Sebastian.

"Itu... rahasia~" jawab Ciel dengan nada yang dapat membuat siapapun menjadi penasaran. Pun dengan Sebastian, ia hanya lanjut menyetir dengan dahi yang berkerut dan pikiran yang penuh tanya tanpa—lagi—memecah konsentrasi. Sementara itu, Ciel semakin tersenyum lebar saat tahu Sebastian langsung diam oleh kata-kata sederhananya.

Dan pagi itu, tepat setelah Ciel diperbolehkan pulang dan selesai dari mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, kehangatan dari hati kecil pemuda penyandang nama Phantomhive itu pun mulai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru tubuhnya. Lega, karena hal yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan kepada orang tuanya telah dapat disampaikannya, tadi.

'_Terima kasih atas waktu dan kenangan yang telah kalian beri padaku, aku bahagia telah lahir di dunia ini. Dan terima kasih, karena telah membuatku dapat bertemu dengan orang seperti Sebastian... aku, mencintai kalian berdua. Karenanya aku akan terus hidup untuk kalian. Sampai jumpa, Ayah, Ibu...'_

_Well, _untunglah ia tak sampai lupa untuk menyampaikannya.

.

"Kau yakin akan keputusanmu, Ciel?"

Ciel hanya terdiam. Setelah kembali dari pemakaman, Sebastian membawanya ke tempat pria _reven _itu tinggal untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dan Sebastian, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menanyakan kemana tujuan Ciel yang selanjutnya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku **sangat **yakin. Lagipula, di sana lebih aman daripada di sini. Dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkan warisan serta perusahaan Ayah, atau merepotkanmu lebih jauh, atau menunggu dengan patuh di rumah panti, atau hal-hal aneh lainnya yang mungkin dapat terbesit di dalam pikiran aneh para polisi Los Angeles."

Sebastian merasa tertohok akan ucapan Ciel. Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikiran sama dengan Sebastian, sementara pria itu tak pernah memberi tahunya? Mengerikan juga kau, nak.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menemanimu tinggal di London? Kau tidak mengetahui satupun relatifmu di sana Ciel, aku tahu itu..." Sebastian berusaha berbicara dengan perlahan, meski terselip sedikit nada paksaan di dalamnya.

"Ada Tanaka—_butler _keluarga Phantomhive di sana. Juga beberapa pekerja lainnya... dan kemampuan mereka tidak dapat diremehkan, Sebastian. Yah, meski dalam bekerja mereka _agak _payah..." balas Ciel dengan tenang, dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya dengan nada ragu. Sebastian hanya menghela napas berat.

Kini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, tepat setelah makan siang. Tempat tinggal Sebastian hanyalah sebuat apartemen yang mewah namun sederhana. Luas, ditinggali seorang diri dan sangat rapi. Begitulah, dia hanya menempatkan beberapa perabotan yang penting-penting saja. Dan sepertinya penting membahas tentang apartemen Sebastian untuk saat ini.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Sebastian. Kau bukan Ibuku, yang selalu cemas dan tidak percaya terhadap anaknya sendiri..." timpal Ciel lagi. Dia menyium aroma dari teh yang dibuatkan oleh Sebastian, sebelum meminumnya. Sebastian hanya memandangi dengan tampang kusut. Bagaimana bisa anak seumuran Ciel bisa bersikap _setenang _itu? Jangan khawatir Sebastian, karena semua juga melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Sebastian memijit pelipisnya perlahan, dengan mata terpejam. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa ikut campur dengan keputusan Ciel. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk itu. Namun, ia memiliki sebuah kewajiban terhadap Ciel. Ya, itulah yang harus ia siasati sekarang. Memastikan agar Ciel aman selama sisa harinya di Los Angeles.

"Baiklah, Ciel," Sebastian kembali membuka kedua matanya—memperlihatkan sepasang manik _ruby _yang terlihat serius. "Aku menghormati keputusanmu, tapi kau harus berjanji agar dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, mengerti?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Ciel hanya memperhatikan wajah Sebastian dengan heran. Kenapa agen di hadapannya ini bersikap sangat aneh untuk dapat dikatakan sebagai agen, sih? Jika dikatakan dengan jujur, Ciel ingin perlakuan dari Sebastian padanya selama ini semata-mata bukan karena tugas saja. Ia ingin semuanya murni dari dalam hati pria itu. Memangnya kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan egois seperti itu? Egois, dalam maksud yang lain.

Karena itu, sebenarnya ada perasaan senang dan kesal dalam diri Ciel saat Sebastian selalu menunjukkan emosi kecemasannya terhadap Ciel. Ia senang karena Sebastian mencemaskannya, namun ia kesal karena Sebastian akan menjadi sangat cerewet jika sedang mencemaskan Ciel. Dan jujur, Ciel sendiri tak bisa paham kenapa ia memiliki perasaan yang hangat setiap bersama Sebastian. Itu tak bisa dimengerti olehnya.

Dan Sebastian, ia sungguh-sungguh tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa secemas itu terhadap Ciel. Bukan karena tugas, melainkan karena hatinya sendiri yang menunjukkan kecemasan itu. Murni dari perasaannya. Dan kini, baik Ciel maupun Sebastian mulai menyadari satu hal.

Apa sosok yang berada di hadapan masing-masing dari mereka saat ini, adalah sosok yang 'spesial', dalam berbagai macam makna dan arti?

Sebastian tetap menanti jawaban Ciel, meski bocah itu hanya diam sedari tadi. Ciel tahu, bahwa pria di hadapannya itu masih ingin menagih jawaban dari pertanyaan—atau perjanjian?—barusan. Ciel hanya memberikan tatapan tak mengerti, seperti ingin menuntut jawaban. Padahal, jawaban yang dituntut saat ini adalah jawaban darinya.

"Kenapa kau peduli pada kehidupanku? Kupikir, tidak ada orang sepertimu di kepolisian atau di manapun... kenapa?" akhirnya, pertanyaan tersebut yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Ciel. Awalnya Sebastian terkejut akan pertanyaan itu. Agak kesal juga, karena bukannya menjawab tagihan janjinya Ciel malah balik memberi pertanyaan. Namun, Sebastian hanya diam dan langsung memasang wajah datar tak lama setelahnya.

Sebastian bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu kaca menuju balkon di luar. Dilihatnya pemandangan di jalanan bawah yang dipadati oleh kendaraan dan manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel bingung. Dia sedang melamun atau apa? Begitu pikir Ciel.

Sebastian tidak memberi respon—apalagi menyahut panggilan itu. Lama-kelamaan, Ciel dibuat kesal oleh sikapnya.

"Sebas—"

"Kau bilang akan dijemput oleh _butler_mu besok siang, bukan?" lagi, Sebastian melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Bukan jawaban. Ciel hanya semakin bingung, memang, dia sudah diberitahu oleh Mr. Tanaka—_butler _nya bahwa besok siang Ciel akan dijemput untuk kembali ke Inggris, tanah asalnya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba Sebastian membahas hal itu? Apa pentingnya, coba?

"Apa mak—"

"Nah, mumpung aku punya banyak waktu siang ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain saja?" tanya Sebastian—lagi.

"H-hah?"

Sebastian pun berbalik, dengan senyum andalan di wajahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu apartement, membukanya lalu menatap Ciel dari sana. "Hm? Apa kau perlu kugendong dulu agar mau menurut, ya?" tanyanya dengan usil. Ya, untuk memaksa Ciel, sebenarnya. Ciel menghabiskan beberapa detik hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas dari Sebastian. Dengan salah tingkah, ia mengekor ke luar bersama Sebastian. Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak lupa mengunci pintu, kok...

.

_Glek!_

Ciel tak habis pikir. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala Sebastian itu? Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini—

"G-GYAAAAAA!"

—dia malah mengajak Ciel bersenang di taman bermain, dan kini sedang menaiki _roller coaster _untuk ke-3 kalinya?! Walaupun Ciel sendiri bukanlah tipe yang takut atau mudah mabuk terhadap hal tersebut, tetap saja dia tak akan tahan jika terus-terusan melaju dengan mesin bermain berkecepatan tinggi itu! Membuat perut mual, kepala pusing, dan tubuh serta tulang-tulangnya lemas saja.

"Ah, bosan juga jika terus-terusan menaiki _roller coaster_... 'kan, Ciel?" Sebastian menoleh kepada Ciel yang berada di belakangnya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang 'agak' pegal. Dan di sana, terlihatlah pemuda berambut biru keabuan yang tengah memegang sebuah pagar besi dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Wajahnya yang semula berwarna putih kemerahan, berubah drastis menjadi sepucat mayat. Matanya yang selalu bersinar layak langit biru itu kini terlihat sayu dan tanpa harapan hidup.

Wah, kondisi Ciel sangat mengenaskan juga ternyata.

"Ciel?" Sebastian berjalan menuju posisi pemuda itu, dan langsung memegangi pundaknya dengan perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas. Ciel hanya memberikan tatapan 'apa-aku-terlihat-baik-baik-saja-di-matamu' pada pria di hadapannya itu. Mengerti akan maksud Ciel, Sebastian hanya mengehela napas pelan sembari menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Astaga, Ciel... seharusnya kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak kuat naik _roller coaster _itu! Ayo, sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar..."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Ciel yang sebenarnya ingin membantah, Sebastian langsung menyeret pemuda manis itu dengan perlahan menuju sebuah bangku yang tak diduduki oleh siapapun. Dia juga meminta izin sebentar pada Ciel untuk membeli minuman, yang entah kenapa malah kembali dengan sebuah es krim di tangannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ciel bertanya-tanya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Pergi untuk membeli minuman namun malah kembali dengan es krim... dasar tidak konsisten!" Sembur bocah berambut kelabu itu saat Sebastian sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya. Sebastian menyambut kata-kata pedas dari Ciel dengan senyum layaknya tak mendengar apapun sembari menyerahkan es krim cokelat pada anak itu. Yang tentu saja, disambut dengan senang hati oleh Ciel.

"Kebetulan tadi aku melihat penjual es krim, jadi kuputuskan beli satu untukmu. Tidak suka?" Sebastian berucap dengan geli ketika Ciel langsung melahap (?) es krim tersebut seakan memberi jawaban langsung akan pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya, Sebastian tak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat cara Ciel memakan es krim yang tergolong menggemaskan itu. Karenanya, ia tak berani untuk coba-coba menatap ke arah Ciel.

Sebagai gantinya, Sebastian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman bermain ini. Dia sepertinya sedang mencari wahana lain yang menyenangkan dan tak berbahaya untuk dinaiki oleh Ciel dan dirinya setelah ini. Ahaha, sudah kapok melihat kondisi Ciel rupanya.

Ciel yang merasa aneh, mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Sebastian. Kemudian, ia melihat lagi ke arah es krim-nya yang baru berkurang sedikit. Sebuah pemikiran cukup _gila_ sedang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Dia hanya sibuk memikirkan dua pilihan; katakan atau tidak. Memangnya, pemikiran _gila_ macam apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak manis itu?

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit keyakinan Ciel pun memutuskan. Ya, pilihan pertamanya yaitu 'katakan'. Namun, ia ragu untuk bisa langsung mengatakah _point _utamanya begitu saja.

"S-Sebastian?" panggilnya. Sementara yang dipanggil, langsung menoleh begitu saja dengan senyum khas miliknya. "Ya?"

Ciel membuka mulutnya sedikit, namun langsung ditutupnya lagi. Jantungnya serasa mau melompat keluar saat ini, dan es krim di tangannya serasa akan jatuh jika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Sayang, Sebastian tak cukup jeli untuk menyadari keanehan tersebut. Akhirnya, Ciel kembali memantapkan batinnya dengan melanjutkan percakapan tersebut.

"Umm... k-kau tidak membeli apapun untuk dirimu?" tanya Ciel dengan hati-hati. Alis Sebastian terangkat sedikit, "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya pria itu balik.

Ciel sudah tahu jawabannya kini. Masalahnya tinggal satu, yaitu harga diri. Sudah tahu apa pemikiran _gila _yang tadi dipikirkan oleh Ciel?

"Err,, t-tidak! Bukan apa-apa... a-aku, ee, h-hanya... i-itu," rasa gugup kembali menghujani Ciel. Jujur, ia sedang berharap bahwa Sebastian tidak akan memaksanya untuk lanjut berbicara saat ini!

"Ya?" Sebastian tetap sabar menanti kata-kata Ciel yang selanjutnya. _Well, _pupus sudah harapanmu Ciel. Apa boleh buat, sudah... katakan saja!

"A-aku hanya... ingin menawarkan, i-ini," dengan **sangat **gugup dan ragu-ragu, Ciel menyodorkan pelan es krim di tangannya kepada Sebastian. Meski malu, Ciel tetap mencoba untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ekspresi Sebastian? Tentu saja selayaknya orang yang terkejut! Mau seperti apa lagi, memangnya?

"Eh?"

Ciel tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Semua harga dirinya telah ia kumpulkan hanya untuk mengatakan hal _gila _itu.

Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Tidak, tidak, bukan senyuman mesum atau seringaian usil. Hanya senyum biasa saja.

"Tak apa, aku memang membelinya untukmu. Es krim bukan hobiku, sih..."

Kini ganti Ciel yang mengerjapkan matanya.

'_Eh? EHH? Berarti, aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan tanpa mendapat hasil apapun?!'_

Ciel, memangnya apa hasil yang kau harapkan? Apakah sama seperti yang kami harapkan, yaitu Sebastian memakan es krim itu tepat di bagian yang kau makan? Ckckck... tak baik memikirkan hal seperti itu, Ciel! Walau kami kecewa hal tersebut tak dapat terjadi...

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu... kau harus segera menghabiskan es krim itu! Setelah itu, kita akan naik bianglala yang di sana, oke?" Sebastian berdiri dari bangku, diikuti dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Ciel.

"A-apa!? Kau masih ingin naik yang lain? Kalau begitu, naik saja sendiri! Aku capek, mau pulang! Lagipula, ini sudah sore, Sebastian... dan kau bukan anak-anak!" Ciel kembali ke sifat pemarah dan egoisnya yang biasa, begitu Sebastian mengatakan kalimat sederhana seperti itu. Entah kemana rasa malunya yang sejak tadi membuat jantungnya tak tenang itu.

Sebastian kembali memasang ekspresi seolah-olah tak mendengar apapun. "Cuma bianglala saja, kok... lagipula, besok kau sudah akan pulang. Tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang lebih lama sedikit, bukan? Atau jangan-jangan..." Sebastian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagu, seperti seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir.

Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hal tersebut sudah bagaikan _alarm _peringatan bagi diri Ciel. Dia tahu tanda-tanda dari Sebastian itu. Pegangannya pada es krim di tangan kanannya sudah mengerat. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja—

"... kau takut bianglala juga, ya? Duh, Ciel... tadi _roller coaster_, sekarang _ferris wheel_?"

—sampai es krim tersebut melayang tepat ke arah Sebastian. Sayang, kali ini bidikan Ciel tidak tepat sasaran, hingga jalanan yang sebelumnya sudah bersih di taman bermain itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

"Jangan sembarangan, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan! Apalagi itu sudah jadi sampah sekarang... untung aku sedang tidak bertugas!" Sebastian hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan prihatin terhadap tindakan Ciel barusan. Ya, itu namanya buang sampah sembarangan, 'kan? Apa di Los Angeles tidak kena denda, ya? Dan lagi, bidang Sebastian itu kriminalitas, 'kan? Apa buang sampah itu termasuk tindak kriminal? Ah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sungguh tak berguna. Lupakan.

Kedutan di dahi Ciel semakin bertambah. Dengan enggan dan terburu-buru, ia mengambil kembali es krim tersebut dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan Sebastian. Selanjutnya? Ya, dia membuang semuanya. Ya, ya, semuanya—sekalian dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Hei! Sapu tangan itu baru saja kubeli tadi, sebagai jaga-jaga kalau kau makan es krim seperti anak kecil! Malah dibuang seenaknya..."

Ciel murka. Namun nasib memang, senjatanya sudah habis. Jadi, terima saja apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tampan yang usil itu.

"Kau bukan petugas kebersihan! Dan lagi, aku bukan anak kecil, dasar bodoh!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Ciel tetap dipaksa oleh pria berambut _raven _itu agar mau menaiki bianglala di sana bersamanya.

.

Siang ini cukup sibuk bagi banyak orang. Katakanlah, di sebuah bandara terdapat lebih dari ribuan manusia tengah berlalu-lalang dengan motif dan tujuan masing-masing. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang terlihat sedang memburu waktu, seakan detik-detik yang berharga tersebut dapat merengut nyawa mereka. Oke, mari kita acuhkan hal tersebut untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan perhatikanlah seorang anak laki-laki berparas cantik dengan sepasang _sapphire _di kedua matanya serta helai-helai rambut berwarna biru keabuan yang indah dan lembut, tengah berdiri di antara ribuat manusia-manusia itu.

Tak perlu menebak lagi, siapapun tahu bahwa anak laki-laki tersebut adalah seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Pakaian nan rapi, jam tangan yang tak lepas dari lirikan mata, raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekesalan, yah... bukan hal aneh jika Ciel termasuk ke dalam golongan manusia yang tengah memburu waktu yang kita bicarakan tadi.

Ciel tengah menunggu seseorang. Ah, dua orang tepatnya. Jika sudah tahu, orang tersebut adalah _butler_-nya yang datang menjemput dari Inggris—Tanaka, dan seorang pria tampan berlatar belakang misterius yang kita yakini sebagai Sebastian. Dan dengan kata lain, kini bocah manis yang malang itu tengah menunggu seorang diri. Cukup aneh, mengetahui kesehariannya yang tak pernah sepi oleh kehadiran Sebastian.

Setiap semenit sekali, Ciel melirik jam tangannya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tanaka yang beberapa jam lalu datang untuk menjemputnya, malah meminta izin untuk ke suatu tempat dan akan kembali dalam 2 jam. Dan Sebastian, agen profesional yang mengaku tak sibuk saat siang hari itu malah menghilang setelah sarapan pagi tanpa berkata akan pergi kemana.

Kini, tingal Ciel seorang diri yang tengah menanti salah satu atau kedua orang tersebut untuk datang. Menanyakan koper serta barang-barangnya yang lain? Oh, tenang saja, segala hal yang merepotkan tersebut telah diurus dengan senang hati oleh Tanaka. Perlukah memanggilnya dengan Mr. Tanaka atau Pak Tanaka untuk menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat kepada yang lebih tua?

Ngomong-ngomong, Ciel telah menunggu selama 2 jam lebih 30 menit di tempat ini. Tentu saja dia menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Diam-diam, Ciel merasa sedikit sedih. Dia teringat dengan perbincangannya pagi tadi bersama Sebastian, tepat sebelum pria itu pergi dengan dalih 'pekerjaan'nya.

_Flashback, 5 jam yang lalu_

Sebastian menyudahi sarapan paginya bersama Ciel di meja makan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dan langsung pergi ke meletakkan peralatan makannya ke wastafel dapur. Meninggalkan Ciel yang masih sibuk dengan _bacon _dan_ banana french toast_ di piring makannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama dan mungkin juga kali terakhir bagi Ciel untuk dapat menikmati sarapan pagi bersama Sebastian di apartemennya. Tentu saja itu semua karena Ciel akan segera pulang ke tanah asalnya, Inggris, siang nanti. Dengan perencanaan awal, Ciel akan diantar ke bandara oleh Sebastian untuk menemui _butler _Ciel, yaitu Mr. Tanaka. Ya, itu adalah rencana awalnya.

"Kau akan segera pergi, ya, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel di sela-sela waktu makannya.

Hening, Sebastian tak menjawab. Meski begitu, Ciel juga sudah tau akan jawabannya. Sebastian memang tak memberi tahu apapun sejak tadi, namun siapapun pasti akan sadar hanya dengan melihat penampilannya. Setelan kemeja putih dengan dasi serta celana hitam, aroma parfum prancis yang tercium semakin pekat, penampilan sempurna, wajah sempurna, apalagi yang kurang? Oh, Sebastian, kau ternyata seorang pria _metoseksual _juga ya...

Oke, otak jenius bocah berambut kelabu itu tentunya dapat langsung mengerti. Hanya saja pertanyaannya adalah, kemana? Bersiap-siap mengantar Ciel ke bandara? Hm, terlalu pagi. Panggilan tugas? Ya, mungkin.

Setelah selesai dari acara cuci piring, Sebastian pun segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan mengenakan setelah jas berwarna sehitam rambutnya. Agak heran juga, karena dia kembali dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Apa ia mempersiapkan batinnya untuk menghadapi rasa kecewa yang mungkin akan ditunjukkan oleh Ciel padanya?

"Baik, kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku, Sebastian. Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat, setelah ini?" Ciel langsung bertanya lagi dengan meja makan yang telah bersih. Bahkan, Ciel pun juga sudah selesai mencuci piring. Sebastian menghela napas. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Dia akan tetap menerima konsekuensinya. Didekatinya Ciel yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan itu, dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Sebastian berhenti dan duduk berlutut di depan Ciel, mencoba untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting saat ini. Dan sepertinya, aku tak akan bisa mengantarmu sampai ke bandara nanti siang..." ia berujar sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Ciel. Ekspresi Ciel sama sekali tak berubah, tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Namun Sebastian tahu, ada sorot kekecewaan di balik kedua safirnya yang berkilauan itu.

"Maaf." Sebastian memejamkan matanya dengan genggaman yang semakin mengerat. Kini, Ciel malah menautkan kedua alisnya. Pertanda bingung.

'_Orang ini sebenarnya sedang apa, sih? Dasar aneh...' _

Astaga Ciel, untung saja kau tak menyuarakan kata-kata itu. Kau tidak boleh merusak suasana saat ini, lho! Tapi jangan salah, Ciel juga merasa sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya.

Menghela napas pelan, Ciel pun menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sebastian dengan perlahan. Tentu hal tersebut membuat Sebastian kembali membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris bak batu _ruby _yang indah namun mengandung misteri itu. Ciel turun dari kursinya, diikuti Sebastian yang kembali berdiri.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Itu pekerjaanmu, jadi memang seharusnya kau melakukannya... dan lagipula," Ciel melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Kau tak harus merepotkan diri untuk mengurusiku. Aku 'kan bukan anak-anak lagi! Tinggal menyuruh Tanaka menjemputku ke sini, beres 'kan? Yah... meski aku memang merasa sedikit kecewa, sih..." jelasnya sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

Sebastian terdiam, dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. Tak terlalu lama, senyumnya pun terkembang. Dia semakin mendekati Ciel, dari langsung menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang sangat hangat, yang pernah dibaginya pada Ciel. Ciel yang tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu, awalnya hanya berontak. Namun, semakin dia memberontak maka semakin erat pula pelukan Sebastian. Akhirnya, ia hanya pasrah dan menerima pelukan tersebut. Sayang, Sebastian tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang telah merona _pink _itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Untuk kebaikanmu, juga kebaikanku..."

Ciel mendengus pelan. "Apanya yang untuk kebaikanmu, dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan menjaga diriku..."

Senyum Sebastian semakin mengembang, membentuk seringaian yang sudah tak asing bagi siapapun. Dilepasnya pelukan tersebut, dan kemudian ia menatap Ciel dengan makna tersirat di baliknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah sebagai salam perpisahan..."

_CUP! _

Tubuh Ciel langsung membeku saat Sebastian mencium pipi kanannya dengan tiba-tiba. Serba mendadak semua, ya? Dari kepergian, pelukan, juga ciuman...

"Dan sebagai salam saat kita berjumpa lagi. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Ciel! Kau juga akan menerima _hadiah _lainnya dariku, nanti!"

_BLAM!_

Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, Sebastian langsung melarikan diri dan menghilang di balik pintu apartement-nya. Meninggalkan Ciel yang masih dalam posisi seperti es beku itu seorang diri. Bedanya, kali ini seluruh wajahnya sudah dihiasi oleh warna merah—seperti tomat. Dari leher, wajah, hingga telinga. Wah, wah...

"DASAR MESUM!""

_Flashback end_

Ciel memegangi pipi kanannya yang masih terasa hangat. Ah, sepertinya wajahnya kembali menghangat lagi. Atau mungkin, memanas?

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, _Young Master..._"

Ciel langsung tersentak dan menoleh ke samping kirinya. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria tua dengan pakaian formal berwarna serba hitam. Tubuhnya dibungkukkan sedikit, dengan sebelah tangan yang melipat di depan dada. Ingat, itu bukan pakaian _butler _yang biasanya. Dia tak memakai _waistcoat _ataupun _tailcoat_. Hanya jas hitam biasa.

"Tanaka!" Seru Ciel. Dia benar-benar lega, karena tak harus menunggu lama lagi. Ciel pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Pak tua Tanaka.

"Tak apa, ayo kita pergi! Pesawatnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi..." Ciel pun mulai berjalan diiringi dengan _butler_ Tanaka di belakangnya. Ah, ribet menyebutnya dengan berbagai macam panggilan. Sepakat jika dipanggil dengan sebutan Tanaka saja? Oke.

Sesampainya di dalam pesawat, Ciel langsung duduk di kursinya. _First Class_, sudah pasti. Setelahnya, muncul Tanaka yang menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih padanya.

"Mr. Michaelis menitipkan ini kepada saya, _Young Master_..."

Mata ciel langsung terbelalak mendengarnya. "K-kau bertemu dengan Sebastian?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tanaka. Setelahnya, Tanaka pun pamit untuk duduk di kursinya. _Well, _dengan estetika sebagai seorang pelayang, tentu tak akan sopan jika ia duduk di sebelah tuannya. Bukan begitu?

Ciel memegang surat tersebut dengan perasaan berdebar. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan 'hadiah lainnya' yang dikatakan Sebastian tadi pagi? Perlahan, dibukanya amplop tersebut. Sebuah surat dan... bunga Sakura?

Ciel menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan perasaan heran. Untuk apa bunga Sakura ini? Kemudian, dibukanya surat tersebut dan ia pun mulai membaca isinya.

.

_Dear, Ciel_

_Hei, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara...  
Aku benar-benar disibukkan oleh suatu urusan di sini. Kau mau memaafkanku, bukan?  
Ah, kau tak boleh melupakanku, ya! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukannya...  
Haha, hanya bercanda saja, kok!  
Dan itu berarti, kau tak bisa lagi menganggapku seperti kelelawar, bukan?  
Oke... Ciel, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya saat ini setelah kau melihat bunga Sakura itu.  
Ciel, apa kau tahu?  
Bunga Sakura itu memiliki makna sebagai 'janji'...  
Kau mengerti maksudnya, kan?  
Ya, itu adalah 'tanda' janjiku padamu. Kau tau apa janjiku?  
Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi...  
Karena, aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa.  
Aku akan melindungimu, dan menepati janjiku padamu...  
Jadi, maukah kau menantiku sampai saat itu tiba?_

_p.s. Kau beruntung aku menciummu di pipi, bukan di bibir... haha!_

_Ne me manquez__pas__, d'accord?__*_

_Tertanda, Sebastian_

.

Ciel kembali terbelalak. Wajahnya panas dan memerah, antara kesal, malu, dan bingung.

'_Orang ini... sekalinya mesum tetap saja mesum! Dasar menyebalkan! Lagipula, dia percaya diri sekali kalau aku akan rindu padanya!' _batinnya sambil meremukkan kertas itu. Tidak ada maksud untuk membuangnya, kok.

"Hahh..." Ciel menghela napas pelan, dan melirik ke arah bunga Sakura yang ada di telapak tangan kanannya. Bunga Sakura itu asli, benar-benar bunga Sakura. Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba, suatu hal masuk dan mengganggu pikirannya. Ya, suatu hal...

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan bunga ini!?"

Ah, benar juga kau, Ciel. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang mau mencari sekuntum bunga Sakura saat musim gugur, dan lagi masih segar begini? _Well, _siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian? Entah darimana ia mendapatkannya... _Lake Balboa, _mungkin? Tapi, di musim gugur begini? Hmm... biarkan sajalah.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

*Jangan sampai rindu padaku, oke?

(maaf kalau salah, author Cuma ngotak-ngatik gugel translate untuk ngartiin kalimat di atas... *sujud ampun*)

Halo semua! Saya datang lagi dengan membawa chapter baru... maaf kalau misalnya kelamaan! Saya benar-benar dibuat bingung sma kelanjutannya... Tapi, kok rasanya cerita ini malah akan jadi rumit dan berbelit2, ya? Padahal, dulu saya pikir ini bisa selesai dalam cerita oneshot aja lho! Saya sungguh naif, ya~ *senyum gaje*

Oke, cukup basi-basiannya! Saya nggk mau lama-lama nongol disini. Merusak pemandangan *diacungi jempol sama readers*

For **HakuneAn**: Really? Tapi, fic ini nggk sesempurna itu kok~ *lap ingus* Thank's review-nya, ya! ^.^/

For **Chernaya shapochka**: Halo juga! Hehe, begitukah? Saya senang kalau Chernaya-san terhibur oleh cerita ini. Eh? Jadi karakter Sebby agak samar ya? Wah~ padahal saya pikir udah cukup keliatan... tapi berkat Chernaya-san, saya jadi punya ide lain untuk kelanjutan dari cerita ini! Thank's a lot! Terima kasih juga untuk ucapan selamat n reviwe-nya! ^.^v

Oke, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _this piece of shit, _untuk yang bersedia memberi review, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan para **silent readers**! Thank you so much! *tebar _white rose_*

So, everyone... Give me review, please? *fake smile* #plak

.

Sign, Dicchan


End file.
